


(Не) настоящее

by Anri_Kohaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anri_Kohaku/pseuds/Anri_Kohaku
Summary: Дайчи никому не говорит, что не отличает сны от реальности.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Kudos: 11





	(Не) настоящее

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [(Un)real](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747322) by [rheiginn but dumber (Rheiginn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheiginn/pseuds/rheiginn%20but%20dumber), [tr_ello (q_ello)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/q_ello/pseuds/tr_ello)



За окном трещат цикады, так громко, что кажется, будто комната заполнена ими. Стрекот стелется по полу и свисает с потолка, влезает прямо в уши, перекрывая тихий звук дыхания на соседней кровати. Дайчи пытается убедить себя, что уже засыпает, но в очередной раз невольно хмурит брови, сдается и садится. В его теле, в руках и ногах, тяжесть после первого дня тренировочного лагеря. В голове – путаница мыслей, связанных между собой в бесконечную вереницу. Пытаешься избавиться от одной – вытягиваешь следующую. Каждая вторая отчего-то о Куроо.  
Скрипят планки под матрасом, окно в деревянной раме поддается не сразу, приходится дернуть, только тогда удается раскрыть полностью. Дайчи поворачивается к спящим, но никто не ворчит и не ругается. Он вдыхает ночь и мокрые тучи, чувствуя, как становится чище. Вспоминает, что цикады исчезают вслед за солнцем, прислушивается и не слышит ничего, даже сверчков.

***

Дайчи никому не говорит, что не отличает сны от реальности.  
По правде, это произошло всего несколько раз, но последствий хватило, чтобы теперь сомневаться в каждом своем шаге. О самых важных событиях он аккуратно переспрашивает у других.  
– Мы ведь выиграли вчера?  
– Выиграли, – отвечает Суга и уже не шутит про девичью память.  
Дайчи никому не говорит, что при малейшем стрессе начинает в воображении считать мячи, скачущие через сетку, а каждую субботу исправно уделяет время медитации, чтобы сделать свое спокойствие непробиваемым.  
– Капитан как всегда супер-уверен. Даже в такой ситуации… Завидую.  
Он поменялся бы своей уверенностью с кем угодно, лишь бы с этим ушли приступы слабости во всем теле, когда не пошевелить даже пальцем.  
Дайчи никому не говорит, что может уснуть на скамейке в тайм-ауте финального матча. Как и в любом другом месте.  
– Опять отключился прямо в метро и проехал свою остановку? Да чем ты занимаешься по ночам? – хмурится Мичимия после того, как отчитала его за пропущенный урок.  
– Готовлюсь к вступительным в университет, – врет Дайчи.  
По ночам он старается уснуть, но так и зависает в полудреме до самого будильника.  
Не всегда, периодами, но как назло именно тогда, когда нужно оставаться собранным и внимательным.

***

Утром они играют в волейбол. Днем играют. Вечером достают новую порцию энергии, припрятанной подальше от глаз тренеров, и отправляются гулять по Токио под руководством местных. Дайчи хочет просто лечь и закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть ярких огней и дорогу под ногами, которой нет никакого конца, а вместо этого продолжает следить за разговором. Постепенно, по несколько человек, команда теряется в толпе; Дайчи только успевает отмечать: с Хинатой и Кагеямой ушел Лев, Ямамото и Танака остались где-то позади, Акааши и Суга присматривают за Бокуто – никто не заблудится и не останется один, можно не волноваться. В последнюю очередь он думает о себе, оглядывается и не находит рядом никого, кроме Куроо. Тот вопросительно поднимает брови.  
– Потерял кого-то?  
«Разве что себя». Дайчи качает головой.  
– Если честно, я устал. Наверное, вернусь, – говорит он и уже видит, что вариант безнадежен.  
Куроо ведет его в любимую закусочную и сам делает заказ. Они перебивают разговоры кальмаром с ананасами, и Дайчи думает, что вкус у Куроо отвратительный, но в остальном первое впечатление не подвело – с ним интересно. Дальше ему предлагают самую быструю экскурсию по всему городу разом, и Дайчи с тоской прогоняет надежду на отдых. Он понимает, что оно того стоило, и готов благодарить Куроо еще на подъезде к Одайбе, глядя, как колесо обозрения своими лучами цепляет небо.  
С высоты Токио похож на горстку догорающей золы – пепел мира у них под ногами – в которой ворочается птенец феникса, заставляя угольки перекатываться и дрожать.  
Дайчи просыпается за несколько метров до земли, свет рассыпается ломаными узорами, кабинку нещадно шатает, а в висок давит что-то твердое. На миг ему кажется, что он уснул на палубе корабля, но как только он вспоминает, где находится, шторм утихает, стекла больше не дребезжат, механизмы плавно движут конструкцию.  
Он поднимает голову и сталкивается со взглядом Куроо, снисходительным и чуть насмешливым, будто у Дайчи на лице успели отпечататься складки футболки.  
– Извини, – бормочет он, и Куроо убирает руку с его плеча.  
– Ты бездарно проспал два круга. Нам нужен ещё один.  
Полюбоваться городом они все же решают в другой раз, когда сил будет побольше.  
Ночью Дайчи спит крепко и без снов.

***

По спинке кровати прогуливается кошка, большая, с острыми ушами, гибкая как змея. Спросонья Дайчи даже не успевает удивиться, откуда она взялась в комнате, как проскользнула в дом, не потревожив пса, который всегда бдит у входа. Она выглядит чистой, здоровой и сытой. Потягивается и точит когти прямо о мебель, не смущенная чужим присутствием.  
«Эй, так нельзя», – хочет сказать Дайчи, хочет подняться и потрепать ее по загривку. Он пробует, не верит себе и пробует снова, но тело так и не поддается. Оно живет, чувствует, исправно дышит, только игнорирует любые порывы, словно из него вытянули все сухожилия. Дайчи отгоняет приступ страха, приказывая себе ждать, – он знал, что рано или поздно это случится, но это не опасно и скоро пройдет.  
Кошка невесомо соскакивает на постель и подходит ближе, переступает через руку, с осторожностью влезает ему на грудь.  
«Хочешь меня подбодрить?» – спрашивает Дайчи взглядом, и кошка тянется ближе к лицу, чтобы получше расслышать. Она метет хвостом по одеялу, но Дайчи чувствует животом щекотные прикосновения; переминает лапами и цепляет когтями у основания шеи. Дайчи не заметил сразу, какая кошка тяжелая, а теперь каждый вздох стоит усилий, грудную клетку вдавливает в матрас. Он втягивает воздух глубоко, как может, и кошка в ответ тоже ведет носом, обнюхивая его подбородок. Дайчи хочет недовольно поморщиться, когда когти впиваются настойчивей, но даже на это не способен, и может только терпеть. Он закрывает глаза и слышит собственный хрип, слишком старый и больной. Горло жжет изнутри и снаружи.  
«Уйди, – просит он и открывает глаза. – Уйди, пожалуйста».  
Зверь понимает, но продолжает душить своим весом, пока легким не становится совсем тесно. Дайчи приоткрывает рот, а крикнуть сил не хватает, и в голове бьется мысль, что умирать слишком страшно. Кошка поднимается на лапы – да, уходи, проклятая, скорей – и мигом проваливается прямо в его тело.  
Дайчи вскидывается, резко садится и вдыхает, как спасенный утопленник, так, что глаза начинают слезиться. Сквозь головокружение поднимается на ноги, отходит в сторону, приваливаясь к стене. Чтобы окончательно согнать наваждение, он оттягивает ворот футболки и разглядывает кожу под ключицами, ощупывает шею, убеждаясь, что никаких царапин не осталось.  
Только все еще кажется, что сердце потяжелело вдвое.

***

На вокзале густая толпа, и отыскать Куроо удается не сразу. Тот улыбается, протягивает холодную руку для приветствия и снова убирает в карман, ведет за собой, а Дайчи доверяется, как когда-то. Он вслух удивляется, насколько преобразилась столица временем года и праздником – Рождество расплескалось по улицам, влезло на крыши домов и отразилось в улыбках прохожих.  
Отдохнувший Куроо тоже выглядит иначе. Он покупает себе цветной леденец – «Это впервые в жизни!» – дарит Дайчи точно такой же, и тот прячет его в сумку – «Спасибо, приберегу до тяжелых времен». Еще час ему приходится вспоминать все самые интересные истории, чтобы не гулять в тишине, пока у Куроо занят рот. Куроо слушает и смотрит внимательно, отчего становится почти неловко.  
Они греются в кофейне так долго, что официантки начинают подходить и интересоваться, не желают ли они чего-нибудь еще, слишком часто. Потом снова замерзают, сражаясь снежками в парке, и Куроо смеется за них обоих. Бой заканчивается ничьей, потому что, падая в сугроб, Куроо тянет Дайчи за собой.  
Дайчи прижимается щекой к холодному снегу, успокаивая жар, слышит:  
– Савамура, нельзя играть в снежки с таким серьезным лицом, – и не может сдержать улыбку.  
– Не хочу тебе проигрывать даже в этом.  
Он поднимается и помогает Куроо, тянет его за руки, которые от холода стали жуткого бордового цвета. Свои перчатки он оставил в карманах ради справедливости.  
Они сваливаются на ближайшую лавку, все еще не отдышавшись, уже уставшие. Вдали за грядой деревьев видно оживленную улицу, но мало кто заходит на тропинки, даже несмотря на то, что свет от фонарей сливается сплошной полосой, не оставляя темных участков. Дайчи нравится тишина и уединение, довольный Куроо рядом, то, что это похоже на свидание, – хотя последнюю мысль он старается не замечать, чтобы ненароком ничего не испортить.  
Ему нравится уже то, что есть. И он поражен, когда Куроо зовет: «Эй, Савамура», – и ловит его губы своими. Это длится не мгновение, дольше, холод медленно вытапливается из него, пока не становится совсем душно, а сердце, едва успокоившись, снова пускается неуемным стуком. Дайчи тянется руками, но находит только пуховую куртку, не различая, что под нею, Куроо в ответ сжимает его плечи. Дайчи думает, что это его возможность рассказать правду, обойдясь без слов. Он рад, что Куроо оказался смелее, но сам не готов настолько, что едва может себя контролировать, и поцелуй выходит таким неуклюжим, будто это его первый раз.  
Когда Куроо отстраняется и смущенно опускает взгляд, у Дайчи кружится голова. В руках покалывает, он вздыхает снова и снова и облокачивается о спинку, проклиная свою впечатлительность. И уже не может пошевелиться. Голова падает на грудь, остается только смотреть на собственные руки, сложенные на коленях. Из всех моментов его болезнь выбрала худший. Ему хочется поговорить о будущем, поцеловаться еще раз, рассказать, что для него все началось еще при первом знакомстве, а не пугать Куроо внезапным онемением и слушать, как тот вызывает скорую, которая совсем не нужна.  
– Извини, что без предупреждения, – доносится до него голос, неуверенный и взволнованный, а за ним следует молчание.  
– Если ты зол, то так и скажи, – говорит вдруг Куроо и снова ждет ответа, а не дождавшись, продолжает: – Можешь меня ударить. Мне нужно было остановиться, когда ты пытался меня оттолкнуть.  
Дайчи не понимает, о чем речь, и от недоразумений ему не смешно.  
«Просто помолчи и подожди. Всего две минуты. Тебе ведь не сложно», – думает он с отчаяньем и действительно начинает злиться.  
– Нет, мне вообще не нужно было этого делать.  
Куроо поднимается, и Дайчи видит теперь только его ботинки.  
«Один, два, три, четыре…» Как только он успокоится, заставит Куроо сесть обратно. Поцелует сам так, что не останется сомнений. «Пять, шесть, семь…» Плохо, что его застали врасплох.  
– Я понимаю, ты даже говорить со мной не хочешь. Наверное, не очень приятно было.  
Куроо отходит на несколько шагов, Дайчи видит только следы, но еще чувствует присутствие.  
«Постой. Не уходи».  
– Если можно, давай сделаем вид, будто ничего не было.  
«Не уходи. Пожалуйста».  
– Черт меня дернул, – Куроо тихо смеется. – До завтра, ладно?  
Когда смолкает хруст снега, вокруг остается леденящая тишина. «Шестьдесят два, шестьдесят три…» Дайчи сжимает ослабевшие кулаки, отталкивается от скамейки, поднимается на согнутых ногах и падает.  
Слишком хочется спать.

***

Уже за полночь добравшись до хостела, Дайчи пьет чай, отогревается под теплой водой в душе, но изнутри все равно пробивает дрожью. После в зеркале разглядывает оцарапанную щеку, покрывшуюся щетиной, и понимает, почему администратор так насторожено его встретил, – вид у него жуткий.  
Он ждет утра, а когда оно наступает, смотрит на телефон, не зная, что стоит сделать. Он не просто сомневается, решая, как исправить ситуацию. Он не уверен, что ему вообще есть, что исправлять. В конце концов, он решается хотя бы назначить новую встречу.  
Ему отчаянно недостает изворотливости, чтобы спросить о вчерашнем, не попав впросак, дать намёк, на который Куроо откликнется, если все случилось взаправду, и не заметит, если Дайчи обманулся. Ведь он обычный человек, которому страшно показаться нелепым, как в тот раз, когда он битый час прождал девчонку, за день до того решившись позвать ее на свидание, а потом осознал, что не было ни приглашения, ни девчонки. И ему страшно создавать проблемы себе и окружающим, как в тот раз, когда он пропустил экзамен, потому что спешил к матери в больницу, а не обнаружив ее в палате, устроил скандал и чуть не ударил врача. Мать все это время была на работе, к счастью, здоровая.  
Куроо, как и обещал, держится как ни в чем не бывало, даже взгляда не избегает. Он спрашивает, откуда царапины, и делает вид, что поверил, когда Дайчи бросает: «Порезался, когда брился».  
Они выходят на пляж, безветренный, пропитанный спокойствием, от которого даже мысли становятся звонче. Пройдя по твердому как камень песку, останавливаются в нескольких шагах от воды, и Куроо кивает в сторону океана.  
– Тебе повезло. Это моё любимое, когда дождь или снег.  
Дайчи не сразу понимает, но повторяет за ним – смотрит перед собой, как снег медленно, безостановочно тонет, растворяется, едва соприкоснувшись с аспидной гладью. Ему одновременно странно и мирно оттого, как вода исчезает в воде, не нанося сугробов, бесцельно и бесследно. Он чувствует, что отныне это и его любимое тоже, ещё более ценное оттого, что разделено с Куроо.  
– Эй, Куроо, – зовёт он, решая быть таким же смелым, даже если смелость, взятая в пример, – его же выдумка.  
Куроо оборачивается, и Дайчи подходит к нему вплотную, встаёт на носки и прижимается лбом ко лбу.  
– Вчера... – выдыхает он.  
В глазах напротив – замешательство, взгляд ускользает, но отстраниться Дайчи не даёт, схватив за грудки.  
– Ты все-таки злишься? – наконец спрашивает Куроо.  
Дайчи отпускает его, отступает на шаг. Ему хочется смеяться, но он по привычке считает, не думая. Потом размеренно объясняет, что произошло, впервые рассказывает кому-то о своей ненормальности, стараясь не опуститься до жалоб.  
Они не смотрят друг на друга, но их взгляды встречаются где-то у горизонта на размытой границе двух синей.  
– Даже сейчас я не знаю наверняка. Вдруг это сон, – признаётся Дайчи. – И когда проснусь, уже точно не останется никаких доказательств. Мне придётся каждый раз спрашивать тебя. Боюсь, так я скоро поседею.  
Он усмехается, а Куроо наоборот выглядит серьёзным, принимаясь разглядывать Дайчи, будто прямо в нем кроется разгадка. Дайчи смущенно пожимает плечами, не зная, что ещё добавить. Он сказал все, и, кажется, Куроо смог понять. Его это не оттолкнет, верит Дайчи.  
– Говорят, во сне невозможно дважды прочитать одну и ту же надпись, – задумчиво тянет Куроо. – Вот сейчас проверим.  
Он оглядывается по сторонам – Дайчи вместе с ним – но вокруг ни одной рекламной вывески или плаката с правилами поведения на воде. Тогда Куроо расстегивает куртку, не жалея собранного под ней тепла, что-то ищет на внутренней стороне, а потом задирает низ кофты и находит вшитый ярлычок.  
– Вот, читай состав.  
Дайчи это веселит, однако он не спорит, наклоняется, прислоняясь макушкой, и щурится, разглядывая мелкий шрифт в своей собственной тени. Прежде чем он успевает пожаловаться, Куроо одергивает кофту и заявляет:  
– У меня есть идея еще лучше.  
Нет ничего странного в том, что он так заинтересован, думает Дайчи, пока Куроо копается в сумке и достаёт оттуда сперва тетрадь, а потом карандаш. Куроо приседает на корточки и закрывается рукой, как первоклассник, что-то пишет на коленках и наконец с хрустом отрывает клочок бумаги. Он выпрямляется и протягивает сложенный в несколько раз прямоугольник.  
– Это доказательство. Моё письменное заверение, что все произошло наяву.  
На миг их пальцы соприкасаются, Дайчи берет записку и, помедлив, начинает разворачивать. Но Куроо накрывает его руки своей, не позволяя.  
– Посмотришь завтра утром, когда проснешься.  
Дайчи не возражает: лучше разочаровываться позже, чем рано; расстегивает куртку – справедливости ради – и кладет записку во внутренний карман. Куроо тем временем пишет что-то ещё.  
– Это тоже доказательство, но можешь прочитать сразу.  
Дайчи смотрит на косые иероглифы «Сейчас я тебя поцелую» и не успевает пробежать по строке взглядом во второй раз, потому что Куроо подходит ближе и забирает все внимание себе.

***

Дайчи ворочается в постели дольше обычного, хотя давно уже не чувствовал себя настолько проснувшимся. До электрички несколько часов, которые он собирается провести, гуляя по Токио, принципиально не заглядывая в карту. Куроо не сможет приехать даже на вокзал, и когда звонит, чтобы сказать об этом, звучит еще более расстроенным, чем Дайчи. Дайчи говорит: «В следующий раз», – и Куроо соглашается: «Обязательно».  
Когда совесть начинает с особым тщанием грызть его за бездарное растрачивание времени в поездке, он наконец заставляет себя подняться, собирается, пьет чай с дынной булкой. Его мысли заняты только одним, но он уговаривает себя: спешить некуда. И дело вовсе не в том, что страх пересиливает любопытство.  
Уже у порога, надевая куртку, он запускает руку во внутренний карман, чувствует острые уголки записок и не может сдержать улыбку. Достает их обе, разглаживает пальцами, слушает шорох и думает, что с таким благоговением не разворачивал даже рождественские подарки в детстве. Он перечитывает сначала уже знакомую надпись, потом другую.  
«Ты мне нравишься».  
Сворачивает по сгибам и прячет свои доказательства обратно в карман.  
Он доходит до вокзала пешком, у входа оборачивается и долго смотрит на город, в который вернется еще не раз. Ему жаль уезжать так скоро, но не грустно. Откуда-то берется уверенность, что это место для него счастливое. Телефон сигналит о входящем сообщении: Куроо интересуется, не заблудился ли он, и Дайчи, направляясь к платформам, набирает ответ. С ним все в порядке. Лучше, чем когда-либо.  
Электричка рассекает снежные долины, за окном то пустые поля, то деревья, похожие на сладкую вату. Однообразный пейзаж усыпляет, Дайчи то и дело проваливается в дрему с бесцветными снами, которые выветриваются, стоит только открыть глаза. Тело вспоминает, что такое усталость.  
Он бредет домой в сумерках, планируя лечь спать пораньше, когда разберет сумку, отчитается перед домашними, как развлекся в столице, и отдаст гостинцы – без плитки шоколада из фирменного магазина Мейдзи домой его не пустили бы.  
Пес встречает его первым, встает на задние лапы, приваливается к калитке, не давая открыть ее, радуется, будто Дайчи пропадал где-то не меньше года. Дайчи чешет его за ушами, лохматит шерсть, но тут же отвлекается на мобильный – новое сообщение от Куроо. Он читает его несколько раз, не понимая смысла, проверяет имя отправителя, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не перепутал.  
«Нормально доехал? Еще раз извини, что так и не смог вырваться за эти два дня. Работа в праздники – просто ад. Я уже говорил, да?»  
Дайчи бросает сумку на землю, прислоняется к забору и прижимает руку к груди, ему кажется, он чувствует сквозь плотную ткань смятую бумагу. Пес требовательно тычется под локоть, Дайчи рассеянно гладит его одной рукой, а другой расстегивает молнию на куртке. Он медлит, пережидая, пока в груди перестанет щемить, и проверяет пустой карман.


End file.
